


宠溺

by Beyllos1504



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyllos1504/pseuds/Beyllos1504





	宠溺

从医院做完例行检查回来之后李赫宰又一个人躲进了房，不知道在捣鼓些什么。

李东海盯着大门紧闭的主卧，摸了摸口袋掏出了一粒薄荷糖剥开放进了嘴里。孕夫在家，烟这种东西必须得戒啊。  
他闻着满屋子散发的浓浓的咖啡豆的香气，不停吞咽着唾沫，夹带着薄荷味的冰凉唾液顺着喉管咽下，却还是压不住内心的燥热，快要承受不住了。

Omega在怀孕时因为胎儿在生殖腔内持续膨大会不断挤压到孕夫的前列腺点，从而让孕夫在怀孕期间会不间歇的进入发情状态，换句话说，就是会变得异常欲求不满。

李赫宰在屋里毫无顾忌的散发着自己信息素的味道，满屋子的醇香咖啡香味不停刺激着坐在客厅的李东海。他有些坐立不安的又算了下李赫宰的怀孕时间，好像现在可以进行房事了？  
他紧皱眉头，想起自家老公怀孕期间的各种放浪索要的表现。上周末李东海刚回到家就被李赫宰拉到沙发前坐下。当时他挺着已经隆起的肚子跪在他的腿间，乖巧的抬眼看着他，有些长的刘海扫到了眼角就像是为他的眼角挑了丝眼线，看起来乖巧又妩媚。李东海看着他慢慢将脸埋向自己的腿间，红嫩的嘴唇不断的滑磨自己的跨间...

想到这里理智算是完全崩了线，李东海从沙发上起了身，后槽牙咬碎了还没融化的薄荷糖，薄荷味溢满唇舌间。他走向紧闭的卧室大门，扭把手的时候发现并没有上锁。

意料之中。

门被打开，铺天盖地的信息素味道席卷而来，如果在客厅让李东海躁动的指数是10的话，那么现在应该飙升到1000甚至更多了。屋内漆黑一片，借着客厅的光模模糊糊照到了床上隆起的人影，他像是在沙漠上缺水很久的流浪者，喉咙处叫嚣着干渴，浑身细胞都在迸发着力量。

躺在床上的李赫宰感受到了来自李东海的alpha信息素侵袭，意识变得有些模糊，却还强撑着一丝理性，他还有一件事没做。

李东海的信息素味道是海盐，奇怪的味道却让李赫宰沉迷不已，当海盐和咖啡融合在一起时，就是他们沉沦爱河相爱的味道。

打开灯的一瞬间，屋内的人和物刹那间暴露在光亮之下。暖黄色的灯光泄流而下洒在床上人的身上。李赫宰现在刚刚四个月的身孕，他的腹部已经有一个橄榄球大小了。李东海有些呆愣的看着床上人的打扮模样。  
他穿着他们初见时那件白衬衫，扣子系到第三颗就散开了，露出了白皙圆滑的孕肚。脖子上圈着一个黑色的皮圈，甚至还挂了一条链子，链条的另一端被他自己握在手中。他的下身光裸一片，大腿根泛着水光，身下的床单已变得泥泞不堪。那都是他情动时渗出的爱液证据。

李东海看着自己的小老公此时跪在床上，本来握在手中的链条被他叼在口中，红嫩的舌尖含弄着银白的金属，眼睛微微眯着，眼角猩红像是哭过的样子，看起来淫荡又纯洁。这两种截然相反的气质让他看起来可口极了，让人忍不住想要欺负，看他哭，看他求饶说不要。

“主人，我饿了。”

他的嘴里因为咬着链子的缘故有些含糊，声音像加了蜂蜜的牛奶又像挠人的稻穗，让李东海往前的每一步都觉得踏入了沼泽，越陷越深。

“宝宝你在干什么...”  
“主人，我说，我饿了...”  
“宝宝你...”

“呀！李东海！你他妈的上不上，我都这样了....你还QAQ”李赫宰有些恼羞成怒的将嘴里的链条吐出来，天知道他做这些准备做了多大的心理准备，怀揣着巨大的羞耻性伏低姿态勾引着自己的老公上他。

但偏偏李东海自从他怀孕就像是换了个人，连上周帮他口，让他颜射还舔干净了嘴边的白浊都没能勾引成功。  
李赫宰越想越生气，自己的身体自怀孕以来就不受使唤了，动不动下面就湿成一片，难受的不得了，想要的不行还没人帮他...

“我不要你了！”

他八字跪坐在床上，因为挺着大肚子上身只能往后倾，一只手摸着肚子一只手撑在身后的床上，满脸的委屈。

他们的信息素现在已经完全的融合在了一起，李赫宰感觉自己被李东海的味道狠狠包裹住，就像是他进入自己一样，给了他安全感和安抚感。这是怀孕四个月以来李东海头一次这么肆无忌惮的释放自己的信息素。

所以有人又说，信息素的味道就是交配的信息诱导剂。当ALPHA和OMEGA同时完全释放时，则代表双方准备好进行一场完美的性爱体验了。

李赫宰感受着信息素的包裹，有些惊喜的看向李东海，看着他一步步靠近，单腿跪立在床上，牵起自己脖颈前的链子，一圈圈绕在手掌间，他灼热的手覆上他的腰肢，头凑到自己的耳边，轻轻低低的说道：“我这就满足哥哥。”

“嗯”  
所有的怒火一瞬间烟消云散，李赫宰扬起头闭上眼睛，敏感的耳朵因为爱人的呢喃而酥麻通红，生理性的泪水划过太阳穴沿着耳廓慢慢滑下。

亲吻先是从喉结开始。李东海俯身含弄着李赫宰不停蠕动的喉结，啃咬舔弄着。他的脖颈起了一层薄薄的鸡皮，浑身也变得酥痒起来。

欲望就像是混在血管里的小虫，只奔向鼠蹊部位，穴口无需扩张早已湿润松软了。李东海将李赫宰平放到床上，温柔的将他的一条腿抬起，沿着他洗净的脚背从脚趾开始慢慢往上吻。  
他的爱人有一双细长白皙的腿，轻轻一吮就是一朵红莓。亲吻沿着大腿内侧渐渐到了大腿根处。潮湿泥泞的下体散发着荷尔蒙的味道，结合着费洛蒙的信息素味道双重刺激着感官。

“唔嗯！主人求你帮我舔舔...”

李赫宰将手指插入李东海的发间，腿间传来的快感让他的手紧紧缩紧，带着哭腔的哼叫出声：“想要...”

“宝贝乖，都满足你。”

话音刚落李东海的唇舌就覆盖到他的穴口处。被爱人舔穴的一瞬间李赫宰就射了出来。他看着孕肚上的一丝白浊，羞耻的咬住自己的手指别过头，紧紧闭上眼感受着他老公的温柔伺候。

许久未经情事的身体浑身都敏感的可怕。李赫宰看着李东海就觉得自己痒的难受。他挪开插在爱人发丝间的手，覆到他肿胀的性器上，想要帮他褪去碍事的衣物。

李东海其实也忍的很难受，但是却不得不顾及着李赫宰的肚子，生怕碰到磕到可了不得。

“宝贝，医生说我们要是做爱的话，只能你上我下了。这样不会碰到你的肚子。”

李东海脱光了自己身上的衣服，抱住李赫宰让他坐在自己的腿上，帮他一颗一颗的解着扣子。而在他身上蹭的正欢的李赫宰听到这话，一瞬间想到的却是：“为什么医生会说这个？”

“我问他的。”

“你都问的什么不可描述的问题！”

“那不都是为了我们的宝宝么！”

“你！唔嗯！”还想说些什么的李赫宰因为被李东海突然吸住乳头而中断控诉。

敏感的乳头此时乳晕处都泛起了点点鸡皮，因为身体孕激素的增加而让他的乳晕大了一圈，乳头也更是敏感挺立，平常穿衣服都要刻意护挡着，突然被这么一弄让他完全心无他念，只想着，做爱，做爱，做爱。

李东海有些不能自拔的吮吸着李赫宰身上的肌肤。他本来就好的皮肤因为怀孕变得更加白皙细腻，让他着迷爱恋，想要到处都留下自己的痕迹，属于自己的印记。  
他不停吮吸舔弄着他的乳头，像是学着婴儿一样，似乎能吸出乳汁一般。

“东...东海轻点，痛....”

李赫宰蹙起眉头，胸前的胀痛让他有些难耐，磨人的前戏让他不知所措。

“宝贝，等我们宝宝出来，我能和他一起吸你的奶么？”

李东海睁大着自己的双眼，澄净漂亮的眼睛里却透露着促狭的笑意。他知道只要说出这种话，李赫宰肯定会羞臊的无地自容。

果然，下一秒，李赫宰直接就用嘴堵了上来。堵住了他更多的荤言荤语。

他们唇舌厮磨，交换着彼此的唾液。舌头搅动在一起，从一处口腔卷进另一处，肉嫩的唇瓣互相搓揉吮吸，变得红肿。银丝长长拉起，连在两人间，贴在了李赫宰的下颌泛起点点水光。是淫荡的颜色。

前戏这才，刚刚开始。


End file.
